Typical computing devices, such as video game consoles, include a finite amount of native (e.g., internal) storage. As digital content items increase in size, the amount of individual content items that can be loaded onto the native storage similarly decreases. Accordingly, frequent management of the storage is typically employed to ensure that a particular content item is loaded and accessible when desired.